ZTV 33 opens 3 new shows this May
April 25, 2017 The top-rating UHF interactive TV station ZTV 33 unveiled its weekend line-up with three new shows - a youth-oriented informative lifestyle show, a rhythmic musical talk show and a sing-along karaoke game show. In a news conference last Saturday (April 22), the country's third-biggest UHF network introduced Kira's Style, The R&B Show and WeSing. Kira's Style, directed by Babeth Lati, will start airing on May 5, while The R&B Show is set to premiere on May 6 and WeSing premiered on May 7. Kira Balinger (school uniform) of 'Kira's Style' Teen actress Kira Balinger will host her newest youth-oriented informative lifestyle show Kira's Style will air every Friday, 9 to 10 p.m. Kira's Style catered to a wider audience that appeal to the younger crowd. Each week, she invites guests to her show to feature and make beautiful lifestyle and trends about fashion, beauty, health, make-up, fitness and wellness, K-12 basic education, plants, sports, school supplies and arts and crafts. All of her trends are usable and practical, and often they can be used as its decorations. Viewers learn tips and trick to decorate their creatively by watching this show. Balinger said: "This is essentially an informative lifestyle show. It learns about tips of lifestyle, where she discover the program." On Thursdays at 12:30 p.m. newspaper columnist, and spokesperson to former president Cory Aquino, Ms. Dee dee Siytangco talks about true ordinary folks who have done extraordinary deeds. See her in lively inspirational discussions together with some of the finest and most interesting people in Dees Day. Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc of 'The R&B Show' The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc, ZTV 33's newest rhythmic musical talk show, marks a newest Kapiling tandem of Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc as the hosts. The show premiered on May 6, Saturday, 8 to 9 p.m. “From the FM radio talk show to a television rhythmic musical talk show, We are excited to venture into this new chapter in our life as TV musicans,” the newest television duo said during an exclusive interview with BusinessMirror. “We would be talking about practically everything under the sun—on the lighter side of life. And, best of all, we would be sharing our music and promote OPM (Original Pilipino Music),” the tandem said. “It’s going to be one wacky, fun and happy Saturday evening sojourn with avid TV viewers and music lovers.” Ramos and Bondoc are both singers, songwriters and musical arrangers rolled into one. They are also concert producers. Ramos is the R&B pop singer who came from the premier pop and R&B band South Border, and Bondoc is an acoustic musician who is known for his original hits The Man I Was With You, Akin Na Lang Sana Siya ''and ''Let Me Be The One. Their musical talk show is about them being themselves, talking about having fun and belting out a song every now and then for their devoted listeners. Aside from the musical talk show and special live performances and singing gigs, both Jimmy and Duncan spend a lot of time keeping fit with a healthy lifestyle, which includes running their own personal businesses: banking on solid investments for their future. Steven Silva of 'WeSing' WeSing, the newest sing-along karaoke game show based on the sing karaoke and karaoke record and sing song with the pocket version, which is hosted by Steven Silva. This will premiere on May 7, Sunday, 8 to 9 p.m. WeSing ventured into Philippine television as the new style Karaoke software, outstanding from others. Make friends, sing with contestants, share songs, become pop-star, all is here. The voice effects will surprise you in the same time! and sing your songs. Let's start the new journey in WeSing!: new tuning mode, popular singers, the hottest Live Stream. New songs update every day. Record your performances on every favorite song and make you shine like a star. With Sing Karaoke & Online Song Recording, You can: sing, record, share – karaoke style. Massive Instrumentals, the huge high-quality library covers hit songs; DIT MV, make your own MV of your karaoke slideshow; Powerful Tuning Menu, just move your finger to adjust the tune as you like; Gifts, can't help supporting wonderful songs?, send the singer gifts, you can also see who have sent you gifts, catch the chances to meet them; Sing with Celebrities, WeSing supports duets with celebrities. You can duet with celebrities or your friends "Together" regardless of distance; Album, make albums for your own songs. In WeSing, everyone can be a star; Message, direct messages make us know more about each other, you can talk privately and freely with others in WeSing. Other: Intelligent search function to help you find all of your favorite songs Add effects to your recordings like echo, reverb. Have fun with your friends by Online Scoring and online recording sharing. Viewing comments or interacting with other audiences on the screen while listening to the song is a new hit service. Much more joyful than before. Silva will offer WeSing - Sing Karaoke & Song Record application which can record your performances on every favorite song and make you shine like a star. New karaoke tracks release on a daily basis: you’ll never run out of songs to sing. Just choose the song you want to sing and your voice will be mixed with the song just like you are recording in a professional studio. ZTV station manager Jonathan Jabson dominated that his network's programs will continue to contribute his money-earners, where he stressed that the network's ratings will dominates the emergence of UHF competitors a run for their moneymaker. Jabson said it was already a belief that ZTV 33 managed to make its presence felt in the television industry and secure a P300-million loan to acquire new equipment, including OB vans that could help it improve its news coverage and compete with rivals UNTV 37 and Net 25. "Channel 33 recently ventured into new and interactive way to come up with not only good and entertaining programs, but also a solid and value-oriented programs," Jabson added. "Most of our shows will continue to perform as well, the talents and stars continues to dominate a household name." Jabson said ZTV 33's strength remained the areas of sports and entertainment. "We continue to develop these areas and continuously create innovative and interactive programs that will continue to entertain," he said. "We are marking a significant milestone once more in the life of ZTV 33 as we're coming up with new shows." ZTV 33 retained its No. 3 in the ratings, behind UNTV and Net 25 are the UHF competitors in viewership. 'Live premiere telecast in Kira's Style (May 5, 2017)' :(fitness summer) :Host: Kira Balinger (black sando) :Guest host for fitness: Ali Khatibi :Episode #7 | 7 Deadly Signs of Relationship Limbo (Kayo Na Ba?) | Jinrilationships - YouTube :Episode #9 | 4 Reasons He May Not Be the One | Jinrilationships - YouTube